


The beginning of a species

by Katiecatlover196



Category: Humanmanals, Original Works
Genre: Alot of messed of stuff, And got sad at the cat part, And the terror tha follows that, Animal Abuse, Blood and Gore, I tryed to write this, Learning that your not a human, Murder, Regret, Tecnically a orign story, Threats of Violence, Tranformation, non human character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiecatlover196/pseuds/Katiecatlover196
Summary: You had a decently normal life , always thought you shared one thing in common with others . were you wrong ? .





	The beginning of a species

**Author's Note:**

> Like here it is raps origins and when she got her powers and animal some stuff I wanted to add there was never really a way I thought the teens looked much less names so I made them up on the fly this was going to be a two shot as well the other chapter would be how cats got hers but if I make that I'll probably post it separately another thing raps was originally a self insert for something I liked when I was young I never had the heart to change her human name but just called her raps for the sake of it so

your name was Katie , and you are 10 years old . it was in the summer mouths of the year , and it was April the 10th . you had went to the store , with your mom to the store .

and you were in a one of the stores , on a large street to grab some things . she had asked you when you were home before you left to go to the store , and asked you to grab some cat food . from the store near were she would be , you were going to go grab it now as it was a bit of a walk . 

to get back to her in timely manner. " hey " she turned to you ." I'm going to go get the cat food now , ok mom .

I'll be back . " ok well , I'll be here . " you nodded and went to go get the bag , as you left the store hearing the sldeing doors close as you walked on the street . and Absolutely no one was here , there were maybe a few cars . 

one from your mom , and maybe some workers . and it didn't help there was the round , to get here on to the side of the parking lot . you were walking from the place , was empty of other people .

as you walked to the Wal-Mart , that was on the mostly other side of the huge parking lot . and the by alleys . then you heard a cry ? you looked up a head , as you stoped . it sounded like a cat , to you . " 

what in the world was that . " you whispered To your self . you didn't know if you should go to it , or just opt to go to a difrenant store some were . 

but ... it sounded like it was in pain , and well you loved cats and would want to help them if you could . and so you walked to the alley , now hearing people talk ok cats don't do that . you know what , I'm seeing what's going on .

you walked to it , and looked behind one of the dumsters on the side of the alley . and was put in to shock , oh ... what you saw three teenagers , one in a orange shirt and black pants . one in a red shirt with some sports team on it , and jeans . 

and one in a purple crop top and sweats . and they were abusing a poor gray kitten . as the laughed , and talked amongst themselfs . " haha dude come on , it cant even do anything . 

I mean look at it . " the one in red said , as he kicked it enough to make it fly back . it cries as it was kicked , and fell to the ground .

you felt anger rise in you , as you steped forward out of instinct to protect the kitten . they saw you . and stoped as they were caught in the act .

but smiled and laughed , when they saw how young you were . as they perceived you as no threat , you yelled at them . " stop , STOP that . can't you see your hurting it ! . "

as you walked in to the alley , trying to get in between them and the kitten . the purple one spoke to you . " uh , how about NO . "

you watched as they laughed at you , the orange one added in . " dude look , this is even better . she's bigger then that kitten , and she would scream and fight better . "

your heart dropped , but your anger rose at that . as you clenched and unclenched your fists . as you felt your brain starting to haze over though in something .

anger maybe ? . you didn't know , but the feeling made your body feel strange . " sure , why not .

she's clearly by herself , it'll be fine if we kick her and cut up a bit . " the red one said . the kitten had now gotten up , and had ran to you .

and was hiding behind you , and crying . you felt something breaking , not sure if it was the air or your soul . but what broke the camils back , however was them drawing switch blades . 

you were frozen on the spot before , but now you could move . but was interrupted and stopped them , was you leaning forward and holding your sides . as your mind filled with anger wanting them to suffer building and floodeding your mind . 

as you held your stomach and you closed your eyes , you felt your body shift around you . then looking up at them , at the sound of them takeing a step towards you . opening your eyes that were once almost blackish brown , now turned a red . 

as your eyes started to glow in extreme emotion . they stoped walking towards you once they saw your eyes , you heard the cat meow almost like in question . your ears ringed and a growl came up out of your throat .

they then backed up from you , scared of you now . good you thought , before you looked at your hands . they were turning in to long claws . 

as you watched your thumb and pinky shrink away in to your skin , and turning a pinkish color as scales grew . the same was happening with your feet , as shoes came off . and toes grew , or went away . 

to have a two sickleclaws , along side smaller claws . and you felt something pull down your pants , and move around . you saw your mouth elongated , as you moved your tongue and felt sharp teeth .

but you stopped looking over yourself , as you finally got off the clothes . as anger and a new feeling a lit and quickly burned your brain . and yelled there was a threat .

this wasn't you though , it was like watching though forged glass with your thoughts . as you somewhat knew what was going on . you growled more at them , a loud noise from the back of your thought .

and it started to be become a daze , as you stepped forward . you heard them scream . " what the fuck are yo- YOU !? . " 

the one in red yelled . you shook your head at the overly now loud noise to your now noise senitve ears , and beard your teeth . and started to run to the closest one , the purple one .

you jumped at them , and as you landed on them . you were trying to bite their neck , as you tore with your claws . he tryed to push you off . 

as you raked your sickled feet in to his stomach , and thighs . but you over powered them finally . and ripped out his neck , and the blood gushed in to your mouth .

it tasted better then you thought it would , earthy and copper . you thought to yourself , as you turned to the other two still in shock . they snaped out of their daze finally to try and run out of the ally . 

you turned to the one in orange . hissing as you ran up to them blocking the way out , he then tryed to rush you as that was his only option . and your brain yelled at you threat threat Threat THReat THREAT . 

you charged him . and head butted them to the ground , holding there head down with one of your clawed hands as it pricked the back of his head with your sharp tips . you held down there body with your legs , and diged your other clawed hand in to there back staping though .

you used your mouth to try and tare a bigger hole in to his back . as you felt spine and the bloody heat , From his neck . he stoped screaming and trying to get up , and you and off him .

then you heard a can move . you snapped your head up to see the one in red backing up , and crying . and he begged and pleaded with someone , was that you ? . 

he hit the end wall of the ally , and that's what made you move from your prey ? . food , that wasn't right . you stopped form when you were before , and moved to them .

but then went back to stalking over to him slowly . hissing and growling , as the teen chanted a string of " I'm sorry . " and " please don't kill me . " you where now right in front of them . 

the one in red eyes now closed as they tryed to get as far away as they could from you . what did it was them hitching in breath as they cryed . you jumped them , dragging them down as they hit his head on the wall and screamed as you bit down on their right arm . 

and held them down with your legs as your sickle claws diged in to their legs , and clawed at their chest . you raised up to claw their face with both of your hands , to miss and make a cross hatch make out of blood on the cement wall . you tryed again with one hand this time , and tore at his chest more .

he tryed to push you away , to just get blood on their hands . you backed off a bit , and they tryed to get up only to rake his bloody left hand down the cross hatched claw marks you left . he was trying to get away .

prey can't get away , your mind sublmenteded to you . and you listened . graping their torn up right arm with your clawed hands , and yanking them back down .

they cryed out , and you finally put them out of his misery . as you bit down hard on his neck , and shook them . tearing a chunk of throat out . you backed off , the meat falling out of your mouth as you heaved .

listening to the drip of blood from your body , and heavy breathing as your heart echoed in your ears . then a bearly there pitiful meow , was what broke you out of it . blood lust and anger , replaced by horror disgust and grief . 

what had you done ? . backing up from the body , feeling your skin tingle as three claws turned to five fingers or toes . and the tail being smaller and smaller , till you couldn't feel it .

pink scales disapering to be replaced by white skin , and teeth duleing . as you now stand naked in the alley . you sink to the cold dirty floor , your mind was no longer fuzzy . 

" w- hat what ddid I do . " you felt tears from your eyes . and watched them fall from your eyes that was no longer the bright red it had been moments before , but back to the dark brown .

blood was all over you . you jumped a bit as the gray kitten came up to you , and head butting your arm . " I- i um hey ththere ? . " you could still taste the blood in your mouth , you wanted to throw up .

but that would just leave more of your dna , or what ever it was at this point . they headbutted you again takeing you out of the depressing thoughts , that screamed for your attention . " yea , i- I need to get this off . "

you said as a way of not breaking down , as you lowly tryed to get up on shacky arms and legs . once you got up , you looked at the blood on your body . you needed to find something to get the blood of before any thing else happend . 

you looked behind your self at the clohes you were wearing , they were still mostly clean if not a bit dirty . and they were thankfully out of the way of the ... the blood bath You caused . you looked for something to get the blood off , as you tryed not to look at the dead body's . 

You killed . you found some old clothes that could work , as you quickly worked to wipe the blood off of your body . youf head was almost completely empty . 

besides thoughts of why , and the desperate need to get the red stains on your skin off . you had gotten most of it off , but it still stained your body . you were rubbing and rubbing , but it wouldn't come off .

you remembered you had saw a drink near the dumbter , that could help wash it off . even if the it would be gross , and sticky . you didn't care at this point , as you shakely walked over to the drink grabing it and using it to wet your skin to clean the blood off . 

after awhile , you were done . your body ached , your skin sore from the scrubbing . and more changed then you have ever been in your short life so far .

but you needed to get out of here , get away from this dark alley stained with blood and the sins you have committed . you walked to the clothes you had warn before the seacne behind you had transpired , and got to puting on the clohes . after you had gotten them on you turned to the kitten , they meowed at you again antzy to leave almost as much as you . 

you picked them up , and ran out of there like you had finally wanted to and leave the alley . you walked the side walk back to where your mom's car would be , and wait . that way no video proof of you coming back in the store would exist . 

that and you some how needed to convince your mom to keep the kitten . you waited a few minutes to see your mom worryly walk out of the store . before getting angry at seeing you had no cat food but also a kitten in your arms , she was pushing a cart towards you . 

" I see you made a friend . " she said , as she started unpacking the items she boaut . " yea , i- I did . " 

she noticed you being upset , but ignored it to ask . " where's the cat food ? . " you try not to think about what had happened just a half a hour ago , so you told her a half lie to her . 

" I got distracted with the kitten ... can we keep him ? . " you forced a pleading look to her , she sighed at that . yes , you won .

" fine . but your making sure the other cats airnt going to hurt it . " you nodded at her " yea , I will . " 

and then you got in to the car . still holding the kitten and not leting go , holding them like a lifeline . as the kitten calmed you down enough for you to not break out crying .

before closeing the door . you heard a meow that kind of sounded like a thank you , but you focused more on peting them as your mom got in to the car . and started to drive home , where you would try to figure out what to next .

you smiled at the kitten , as the kitten purred happily at you . it was helping to calm you down , at least you two where in this together in this . your animal and you both would try to figure out what to do next .

**Author's Note:**

> So Well here it is I am learning still how to write so tell me if you see any mistakes and I'll fix them like


End file.
